


Nang Kainin ng Lamig ang Init

by baekloyeolist



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekloyeolist/pseuds/baekloyeolist
Summary: “Can we be friends again?”Isang tanong na maganda sanang pakinggan kung hindi sa jowa mo nanggaling.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Nang Kainin ng Lamig ang Init

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa mga nangangailangan ng angst sa kanilang sistema.

4 February, 2022

9:38 PM

“Gusto ko ikaw ang pinakamaligaya sa lahat, kahit ‘di naging tayo.”

Pause.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang narinig mula kay Sehun.

Matapos ang ilang oras na masinsinang pagpili ng mga eksenang may magandang kuha, konting trim dito, pag-aabang ng tamang pasok ng audio at pagtagpi-tagpi sa mga ito upang makabuo ng makabuluhang kwento ay nabigyan din ng wakas ang TV commercial na binubuo ni Sehun. Rendering na lang ang kulang at handang-handa na siyang ipakita ito bukas sa boss niya.

Malayo sa natapos na kurso ni Sehun ang trabaho niya ngayon, pero ito naman talaga ang passion niya noon pa.

Video editor si Sehun sa isang kilalang fast food chain. Kada taon ay inaabangan ng marami ang Valentine series na inilalabas ng kanilang kumpanya. Kaya naman, proud siya na maging parte ng team na siyang bumubuo nito.

Tinungga ni Sehun ang natitirang laman ng nanlalamig niyang kape na siyang katuwang niya sa pagbuo ng TV commercial. Nag-unat-unat siya habang tumatayo sa kinauupuan. Matagal din siyang nakababad sa harap ng laptop. Lumakad siya palapit sa bintana upang buksan ito. Bumungad sa kanya ang malamig na simoy ng hangin - ang isa sa ipinagpapasalamat niya sa buwan ng Pebrero. Pumikit siya habang dinarama ang kapayapaang hatid nito. Unti-unting dumilat at pinagmasdan ang paligid.

Natanaw ni Sehun ang masayang inuman ng mga matatandang lalaki sa kalapit na bahay. Naalala niya nang bumungad sa kanyang pintuan ang pawisang batang si Bri na may dalang pansit kaninang mga alas-kwatro ng hapon. Kaarawan daw ng ama nitong si Mang Poti. Teka, naibalik niya nga ba ang bulaklaking platong pinaglagyan ng pansit? Baka di na ulit siya patikimin ng masarap na luto ni Aling Jaja kung di niya maibalik ang parte ng koleksyon nito.

Sumagi sa isipan ni Sehun ang eksena nilang magtotropa tuwing gabi ng walwalan - kung paanong hindi siya makailag sa mga hampas ni Chanyeol sa tuwing may binibida si Jongin na katarantaduhan ng boss niya. Kaya naman, bukod sa sakit ng ulo ay matinding sakit din talaga ng katawan ang nagpapahirap sa kanyang bumangon matapos patumbahin ng alak.

Parang namiss tuloy ni Sehun ang daloy ng gumuguhit na alak sa kanyang lalamunan. Napalingon siya sa maliit na kalendaryong nakapatong sa work table niya. Nalalapit na rin naman pala ang schedule niya. Halos tatlong linggo na lang bago siya muling magpakalunod sa alak.

Dalawang beses sa isang taon kung sagarin ni Sehun ang alcohol tolerance niya.

December 3rd, araw na naging sila.

February 24th, araw na wala ng sila.

Kinagabihan bago pumatak ang mga nasabing araw ay matatagpuan na si Sehun at ang tropa sa usual spot nila sa isang sikat na inuman sa Katipunan. Alam ng tropa kung paano siya sobrang nasasaktan sa break up nila ng ex niya, even after three years. Kaya sinusuportahan na lang nila kung ang pagpapakalunod sa alak ang tangi niyang paraan upang makalimot. Mcdo Katipunan ang venue ng magkakaibigan after walwalan. Umiinom ng kape pampa-sober ang sina Chanyeol at Jongin kasi trabaho nilang ihatid si Sehun sa apartment nito. Mas gugustuhin na lang talaga nila na makita ang pagkakalat ng lasing nilang kaibigan kaysa ang pagmumukmok nito sa isang tabi. Bukod pa sa trabahong siguruhing makakauwi ng safe si Sehun, mayroon pa silang dalawang responsibilidad: ang manghiram ng mop para linisin ang suka niyang di na napipigilan bago pa makaapak ng CR at ang magpaliwanag sa customers and staff ng Mcdo na pagpasensyahan na lang ang kaibigan dahil may pinagdadaanan. Utang na loob talaga ni Sehun sa mga tropa na hindi pa siya banned sa nasabing fast food chain.

Isa siguro ‘to sa mga dahilan kung bakit siya sinukuan ng ex niya. Mahilig siyang tumakas sa problema. Kaysa malugmok siya sa kalungkutan at pagsisi, kumakapit siya sa alak para panandaliang makalimot. Sa tulong ng alak, halos buong araw na mahimbing ang kanyang tulog. Masalimuot nga lang talaga ang proseso pagkagising niya. Ganito na ang routine ni Sehun sa nakalipas na dalawang taon. Hindi niya alam kung kailan niya balak tigilan ito, basta ang natitiyak niya ay tuloy pa rin ang tradisyon sa pangatlong taon.

Bumalik na si Sehun sa harap ng kanyang laptop para i-check kung tapos na ang rendering ng ginagawang commercial. Ginalaw nang konti ang touchpad ng kanyang laptop at hinintay na magliwanag ang screen.

Isang email notification ang bumungad sa kanya.

Tiningnan niya nang mabuti ang notification, sinisiguro kung gising ba siya o nananaginip lamang.

Isang email mula sa ex niyang si Baekhyun Byun.

Tumayo siya papunta sa banyo upang maghilamos saglit. Baka naman pinaglalaruan lang siya ng mga mata niyang pupungay-pungay na dahil sa antok.

Bakit naman kasi siya sesendan ng email ng ex niya? May importante ba itong sasabihin sa kanya? Kung may gusto mang sabihin si Baekhyun, marami namang paraan ng komunikasyon. Pwede namang thru text o messenger na lang.

Pero pagbalik niya sa kanyang laptop ay hindi pa rin nawawala ang email notification.

Kinakabahan siyang buksan ang email pero papatayin naman siya ng isipan niya kaiisip ng laman nito.

Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya habang binubuksan ang ito.

**_4 February, 2019_ **

Three years ago.

A scheduled email from the past.

Laman nito ay message mula kay Baekhyun noong panahong sila pa.

Baekhyun is always so fond of composing long messages. He speaks his heart out through writing.

Naalala ni Sehun kung gaano siya kadalas makatanggap ng long messages kay Baekhyun noong sila pa. Parang di siya lagi nauubusan ng sasabihin. Every monthsary, birthday, any special event sa life nila or even on random days basta trip ni Baekhyun, expect mo na ang long and sweet messages niya.

Naalala niya noong isang beses na sinamahan niya si Baekhyun sa Starbucks upang gawin ang thesis niya, pilit pinasok ni Baekhyun sa bag niya ‘yong tissue kasi sayang daw, di naman nila nagamit. Nung inayos niya ang gamit niya pag-uwi ng dorm, nakita niya ‘yong tissue na may sulat kung paanong naappreciate ni Baekhyun ang pagsama nito sa kanya.

Baekhyun never fails to make him feel so loved.

**_I am writing this letter because we promised to be open with each other._ **

Ito ang number one rule sa relationship nila – they need to tell each other everything.

Bawal ang maglihim sa isa’t isa lalo na kung involved dapat silang dalawa sa bagay na ‘yon.

Sabi nga, PM is the key.

Naniniwala sila na the same concept applies to their relationship.

PM is the key to avoid conflicts.

It took some time bago makapag-adjust dito si Baekhyun. Nasanay kasi siyang sinasarili ang lahat. He believes na everyone has their own baggage at ayaw niya nang dumagdag pa sa pasanin ng iba. Being Baekhyun Byun, he wants to deal with his baggage on his own.

**_Pero sa ngayon, wala pa kong lakas ng loob para sabihin sa’yo ‘tong nararamdaman ko._ **

**_I’m sorry if I’m not yet capable of staying true to our promise._ **

**_In denial lang din siguro ako._ **

**_I want to believe that everything’s fine between us._ **

**_That maybe it’s just my mind making up things to be anxious about._ **

**_Pero sa totoo lang, mas lamang talaga ang takot ko._ **

**_Natatakot akong masampal ng katotohanan._ **

**_I’m afraid to hear how things have changed._ **

**_And how it’s slowly breaking us two._ **

Nagkakilala sina Baekhyun at Sehun in college, 2nd semester ng A.Y. 2015-2016.

Junior si Baekhyun, while sophomore naman si Sehun.

Naging classmates sila sa isang subject.

Wala namang seating arrangement pagdating ng college. Pero may unspoken rule na kung saan ka umupo on the first day, doon ka na rin uupo for the rest of the semester unless may mas maagang pumasok sa’yo para i-occupy ang self-proclaimed seat mo.

Sakto namang nagkatabi sila ng upuan on the first day of class, so the whole semester went with them being seatmates.

The moment na magkaroon ng pair work as final requirement sa subject na ‘yon, they agreed to be partners. Apart from the fact that they simply settled with each other dahil tinatamad silang maghanap ng partner, pareho rin silang walang ibang kakilala sa klase.

At that moment lang din nila nalaman ang pangalan ng isa’t isa.

It’s normal in college to finish a subject without having any idea of your classmates’ names. Well, full name nga ng prof mahirap alalahanin, names pa kaya ng classmates.

Pero may plano siguro talaga ang tadhana para sa kanilang dalawa.

Ang final requirement na pair work sa subject na ‘yon ang naging tulay para maging close sila.

Eight months later, just like a typical love story, they went from being friends to lovers.

Halos hindi mapaghiwalay ang dalawa on Baekhyun’s last semester in college. Nakikinita na nilang malabo na silang magkasama araw-araw pagkagraduate ni Baekhyun. Kaya naman, sinusulit na ang bawat araw na magkasama.

True enough, madalang na silang magkita pagkagraduate ni Baekhyun. Busy si Baekhyun sa first year of teaching niya sa Senior High School. Busy rin naman si Sehun as a struggling graduating college student.

Still, both were trying to make an effort to feel each other’s presence. They won’t let a night pass by without a video call. Pinipilit din nilang magkita for at least thrice a month.

Everything was smooth sailing given their setup.

It went for months with the spark still alive.

Both hoping that it will continue for the next days to come.

**_I feel like you’re slowly drifting away from me._ **

**_And it really saddens me kasi I’m at fault._ **

Baekhyun and Sehun tried to make things work, but then stress and exhaustion were eating them up.

Nawala na ‘yong video call every night.

Maswerte na ring maituturing kung mapagkasya sa schedule nila ang isang beses na pagkikita sa isang buwan.

They barely talk in a day.

Saglit na kumustahan na lang sa tuwing bago matulog, na minsan ay nawawala pa dahil madalas makatulugan ni Baekhyun si Sehun.

Kung busy si Sehun with his thesis, 'di hamak namang mas busy si Baekhyun sa work.

Sa sobrang pagod ay madalas nakakatulugan pa ni Baekhyun ang kinakaing takeout mula sa Jollibee while still in his work uniform. Maaalimpungatan na lang siya ng madaling araw para ubusin ang dinner niya na parang naging breakfast na rin.

Most of Baekhyun’s days went like this and Sehun doesn’t have any idea about it.

Di niya alam na Baekhyun was this tired.

Sehun misses him so so much.

He understands that Baekhyun is such a busy person.

Pero mahirap ba talaga maglaan ng kahit kakaunting time?

Naaawa naman siya sa sarili niya kasi feeling niya nanlilimos siya ng oras at atensyon.

Was it really supposed to be like this?

Gaano katagal na ganito?

Gusto niya lang naman ulit maramdaman na may boyfriend siya.

**_Kulang na kulang siguro talaga ‘yong time na naibibigay ko._ **

**_Sabi mo nga, I can’t even be there for you when you need me the most._ **

**_I’m sorry I failed to fulfill my role as your partner._ **

Ngayon ang last day ng 2nd semester A.Y. 2017-2018 aka Sehun’s last day in college.

Baekhyun planned to surprise him by visiting him in his dorm. Pambawi niya rin ito kay Sehun. Halos hindi sila nagkausap ngayong week kasi busy si Baekhyun sa completion of clearance nila for the previous school year na sinabayan pa ng preparation for the incoming school year. He missed the calls Sehun made for the past nights.

Agad niyang sinalubong si Sehun ng mahigpit na yakap nang pagbuksan siya nito ng pinto. Walang sigla ang mga mata nito, halatang pagod. Kaya sana maibsan man lang ng yakap niya ang pagod na nararamdaman ng binata.

Dumeretso agad si Baekhyun sa lamesa upang ipatong ang dala niyang cake.

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Sehun.

Nakangiting binuksan ni Baekhyun ang cake na may nakasulat sa ibabaw na “I’m proud of you for surviving college!”

Hindi nakaimik si Sehun.

Hindi maunawaan ni Baekhyun ang naging reaksyon ni Sehun. Napatingin na lang siya sa cake na dala niya, “Bakit? Ayaw mo ba ng flavor?”

“Hindi ako gagraduate this sem, Baek. Delayed ako.”

Nanalamig si Baekhyun sa narinig, “Bakit? Bakit di mo sinabi sa’kin?”

“I tried,” giit ni Sehun. “Believe me, I tried for so many times.”

Ito ang gusto sanang sabihin sa kanya ni Sehun for the past days. Ang dahilan kung bakit ilang beses siya nitong tinawagan. Laging nagso-sorry si Baekhyun for missing his calls but he forgot to ask why he was calling.

It happened few days ago.

Sehun was confronted by his thesis adviser na hindi nito nagustuhan ang results ng experiment niya. Hindi raw siya papayagang bumuo ng thesis based on his obtained data.

It took him months to complete his experiment at kailangan niyang ulitin ang buong proseso nito. Hence, the need to extend his stay in the university for another semester.

It’s normal to be delayed in college, but still nakakalungkot pa rin.

His family will probably be disappointed. Akala niya makakapagtrabaho na siya at makakatulong sa pamilya in the next months.

Mali pala.

Nagpaplano na rin sana sila ni Baekhyun na tumira sa iisang apartment pag pareho na silang nagtatrabaho.

Pati pala ito madedelay.

Ilang beses niyang tinawagan si Baekhyun to inform him about this pero walang sumasagot.

Kailangan niya rin sana ngayon ng makakasama sa kalungkutan.

Kahit ba ngayong kailangang-kailangan niya ng presensya ni Baekhyun, wala pa rin?

Sehun spent the night being disappointed in himself and crying on his own.

**_I hope this isn’t the case._ **

**_But if ever you don’t feel the same anymore,_ **

**_I hope you would be honest with me._ **

**_Because it’s perfectly normal to fall out of love._ **

**_Besides, hindi naman mamamatay ang apoy ng walang trigger diba._ **

**_I was too busy and anxious to talk to you._ **

**_I’m sorry I went back to my old self._ **

**_That person who was used to keeping things on his own._ **

**_I don’t want to be a burden to anyone,_ **

**_Especially to you._ **

**_I started to have anxiety attacks almost every night._ **

**_Ganun siguro talaga ka-toxic ang work environment ko._ **

**_I was used to being busy._ **

**_Feeling ko may mali pag wala akong ginagawa._ **

**_I punish myself when I feel like I’m not able to deliver well._ **

**_Once a day na lang ako kung kumain._ **

**_I isolate myself from people._ **

**_I feel like I don’t deserve any happiness at all._ **

**_I started taking sleeping pills to at least help myself._ **

Ito ang dahilan kung bakit hindi nasagot ni Baekhyun ang mga tawag ni Sehun. Few days ago, when he started taking sleeping pills to get away from anxiety.

Walang kaalam-alam dito si Sehun.

**_I want to keep holding onto your I love yous._ **

**_Sobrang powerful pala talaga ng three words na ‘yon no?_ **

**_It erases all the pain and existing doubts._ **

**_It makes me want to believe again – that we were meant for each other._ **

**_But some sleepless nights were spent overthinking._ **

**_What if everything has become a part of your routine?_ **

**_All the good mornings and every I love you._ **

**_What if you simply got used to the act of telling someone I love you?_ **

**_The act of updating someone about your day?_ **

**_I’m afraid it means nothing to you when it carries so much meaning to me._ **

**_When these thoughts fill my mind, I reread our old conversations._ **

**_It reminds me how you used to share everything with me - from all the random thoughts to everything interesting that you encountered._ **

**_And how you always want to talk about how our story started and blossomed._ **

**_The voice recordings you sent me before lulls me to sleep._ **

**_I feel like I’m living in my own bubble where we’re deeply in love with each other._ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_I miss the old us._ **

****

Tulad ng ibang relationships na friends turned lovers, dumaan din sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa tinatawag na late night conversations.

MESSENGER

_2 notifications_

Sehun:

Bago ka matulog, pakinggan mo ‘to.

ᐖ---------------------- 0:59

Dali-dali namang pinindot ni Baekhyun ang voice recording upang agad mapakinggan ang voice recording nito.

Sehun recorded himself singing to Rainbow by South Border.

Tangina. Bakit ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya?

At bakit may ngiti na hindi matanggal sa kanyang labi?

Pinakinggan pa ulit ni Baekhyun ng sampung beses ang sinend na voice recording ni Sehun. Hindi niya mapigilan ang sariling pakinggan ito nang paulit-ulit.

Inilapat niya ang kanang kamay sa dibdib para damhin ang tibok ng puso niya.

Shet, malala na ‘to.

May isang line sa kanta na tumatak sa puso’t isipan niya.

“And I’ll make you see how beautiful life is for you and me.”

Naimagine ni Baekhyun kung gaano kasaya ang mabuhay sa piling ni Sehun. Parang may biglang nag-flash na mga eksena sa utak niya kung saan masaya silang kumakain nang magkasama, sabay na nag-aaral sa isang coffee shop, parehong tinulugan ang librong binabasa sa library, magkahawak kamay na naglalakad sa campus ng gabi at payapang magkayakap habang nagmo-movie marathon.

Ang confusing ng nararamdaman niya. But one thing is for sure, he likes to know how it feels to be loved by Sehun.

**_Petty fights frequently happened._ **

**_Ang weird kasi minsan parang mas okay pa na nag-aaway tayo._ **

**_Kasi ayun ‘yong time na mas nakakapag-usap tayo._ **

**_Sinusubukan kong bumawi pero I think I’m too late._ **

**_I always assure myself that we are going through the boring phase of a relationship._ **

**_This, too, shall pass._ **

**_Hopefully, soon._ **

Hindi hinahayaan nina Baekhyun at Sehun na lilipas ang araw ng may tampuhan sila. Ugali nila na ibaba ang pride at aminin ang kasalanan. Iniintindi ang bawat isa. Despite the misunderstandings, the day will still end with I love yous.

Ngunit, nagbago na lang lahat.

Konting di pagkakaintindihan lang ay di na nila papansinin ang isa’t isa. Kinakayang tiisin at pinipilit ang sariling panig.

**_So yeah, that’s my dramatic self talking._ **

**_Ang drama ko talaga ano?_ **

**_Kailangan ko lang talagang mailabas ito._ **

**_Despite all of these, I will still choose to be with you everyday._ **

**_I will never get tired of loving you._ **

**_Susuko lang siguro ako pag nakita kong sumuko ka na._ **

**_Pag nakita kong pagod ka na,_ **

**_I am willing to let go of you._ **

**_Even if it hurts so much._ **

**_Habang hindi pa dumarating ang time na ‘yon,_ **

**_I am going to cherish every moment with you._ **

**_I am going to enjoy it while it lasts._ **

****

“Mas okay nga siguro if we stayed as friends,” nakayukong sabi ni Sehun.

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun.

He saw it coming, pero umasa pa rin siya na mali siya.

Umasa pa rin siya na they can save their relationship from falling apart.

Diba that’s what they are expected to do for being committed in a relationship?

Pero sinubukan man lang nga ba nila? Bakit sumusuko na si Sehun?

“I thought you have already pictured our future,” mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun habang nakatanaw sa malayo. Halata ang disappointment sa tono nito.

Sinulyapan ni Sehun ang katabi. Hindi siya maloloko ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. Unti-unti mang nagdidilim ang paligid pero bakas niya pa rin ang malulungkot na mga mata nito.

Lumingon sa kanya si Baekhyun, “Kaya mo na ng wala ako?”

Umiwas ng tingin si Sehun. Di niya kayang tingnan nang deretso ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Muli na lang niyang pinagmasdan ang kumukupas na kulay ng kanyang pantalon.

“Sinanay mo ko,” bulong ni Sehun. “Sinanay mo ko ng wala ka.”

Napalunok si Baekhyun sa narinig. Tila may bumara sa lalamunan niya. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin pero bigla siyang nawalan ng kakayahang magsalita.

“Naiintindihan ko namang busy kang tao. Pero sana,” nalulungkot lang si Sehun sa tuwing naaalala niya iyong mga pagkakataong hinahanap-hanap niya ang presensya ni Baekhyun, “kahit man lang sa mga panahong kailangan kita, nandyan ka.”

Sobrang sakit pala talaga masampal ng katotohanan.

Mali na naman ang akala ni Baekhyun na ready siya para dito.

“I’m sorry,” dagdag ni Sehun. “Pagod na kong madisappoint.”

Wow, that…

hurts.

Pero Baekhyun can deal with his broken heart later.

“You don’t have to be sorry, hindi kasalanan ang mapagod,” hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung tama pa ba ang pinagsasabi niya.

Nais sulitin ni Baekhyun ang kanilang huling sandali. Hindi na niya pinigilan ang sariling tumayo sa tapat ni Sehun. Yumuko siya palapit sa mukha ng binata. Inilagay niya ang parehong kamay sa pisngi nito at iniangat ang kanyang ulo. Pinagmasdan niya ang mukha ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang pisngi nito. Tila pilit na itinatatak sa kanyang alaala ang mukha ng taong pinakamamahal niya. Mamimiss niyang pagmasdan ang naniningkit na mga mata nito sa tuwing masaya, ang matangos niyang ilong na kinaiinggitan ng marami, at higit sa lahat, ang mapula at malambot niyang labi. Napapikit na lang si Sehun habang dinarama ang bawat haplos ni Baekhyun. Kung nakadilat lamang siya ay nasilayan sana niya ang matamis na ngiti ni Baekhyun nang maalala nito ang first kiss nila.

Sa huling pagkakataon, pinutol ni Baekhyun ang natitirang distansiya sa pagitan ng kanilang mga mukha at marahang inilapat ang labi sa noo ni Sehun.

“Pahinga na tayo?” bulong ni Baekhyun.

Maging si Baekhyun ay nasaktan sa sinabi niya.

Masakit na narinig niya ang mga salitang iyon mula mismo sa sarili niya. Sabi niya, he won’t let Sehun go without putting up a good fight. Pero kasi, kailangan na. Nasasaktan niya na si Sehun and it needs to stop.

“I’m sorry for hurting you. You deserve better than this,” dagdag niya.

Nilakasan ni Sehun ang loob niyang tingnan sa mga mata si Baekhyun. “Can we be friends again?” tanong niya.

Isang tanong na maganda sanang pakinggan kung hindi sa jowa mo nanggaling.

Ngiti lang ang nakuha niyang sagot mula kay Baekhyun.

Sana madali, Sehun.

Sana madali.

Pero natatakot ako na maipaalala ko sa’yo ung sakit na naramdaman mo nang dahil sa’kin.

Natatakot akong masaktan ka ulit.

"One last hug? Please?” pakiusap ni Sehun bago sila maghiwalay nang tuluyan.

"Baka higpitan ko Sehun, di pa kita pakawalan,” sinamahan ni Baekhyun ng tawa para kunyari biro. “Sige ka, baka bigla kong bawiin iyong sinabi ko," ang galing niya talagang magpanggap na para bang di nadudurog ang puso niya.

Kaya lang, sa tagal ng pinagsamahan nila, kilalang-kilala na siya ni Sehun.

He knows how he’s hurting on the inside.

****

**_But then, I will surely miss everything about us._ **

**_I will truly miss how it feels to be loved by you._ **

**_Still, thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life._ **

**_I don’t want you to feel guilty about your decision, so di ako iiyak._ **

**_Pagtalikod mo siguro, pwede na._ **

****

True enough, hindi nakita ni Sehun na umiyak si Baekhyun during their break up. But that also explains kung bakit nagpaalam agad si Baekhyun na mauna na.

He needs to get out of that scene immediately.

He needs to cry his heart out.

Somewhere, away from Sehun.

_**Here's to writing to the future you whom I hope is still mine.** _

_**Pero kung di man payagan ng tadhana, here's to writing to the future you whom I continue to love the most.** _

Sobrang sakit.

Sobrang gago talaga ni Sehun.

Siya ang nakipagbreak kay Baekhyun, but he regrets it every single day.

Pinairal niya ang selfishness niya. Akala niya siya lang ang nahihirapan sa relationship nila, pero sinampal sa kanya na siya talaga ang gago sa kwento.

Ang bilis niyang napagod.

Ang bilis niyang sumuko.

Ang babaw naman pala ng pagmamahal niya.

He doesn’t deserve Baekhyun.

Sa pagkakataong ‘to, wala ang alak para pawiin ang nararamdaman niyang sakit. Tanging ang email lang mula sa ex niyang si Baekhyun.

Tagos ang sakit at hindi niya matakasan ito. Nilalamon din siya ng guilt dahil sa ginawa niya. Feeling niya pinaparusahan siya at hindi lang ito ang deserve niya. Kulang pa ‘to kumpara sa sakit na dinulot niya kay Baekhyun.

Hindi niya lubos maisip kung paanong mas lalo pa niyang pinahirapan si Baekhyun nung makipaghiwalay siya rito.

Tumayo siya at inihiga ang nanlalambot na katawan sa kama. Agad niyang niyakap nang mahigpit ang unan na nadampot niya.

Humihikbi at paulit-ulit na binabanggit ang salitang "sorry".

This scene feels very familiar.

Sehun spent the night being disappointed in himself and crying on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Una sa lahat, thank you NK mods for trusting me to accomplish this fic. Pasensya na kung ang dami kong hininging favors mula sa inyo.
> 
> Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ang lakas ng loob kong mag-claim ng prompt knowing that sobrang busy ko sa work. Maybe, it’s a prompt I can truly relate to. Ramdam ko kasing nasa laylayan na kami ng boyfriend ko. Also, I want to try writing angst.
> 
> Pero wala pa ata ‘yong angst ng kwentong ito sa angst na nararanasan ko sa buhay ngayon. My boyfriend broke up with me the next day after I submitted this fic. Gaya ni Sehun sa kwentong ‘to, hiniling niya na maging friends na lang kami.
> 
> Since hindi pa naman posted ang fic ko, I asked if it is possible for me to edit this fic. I just want to help myself release some of my loneliness – all the unsaid thoughts that keep bothering me.
> 
> Indeed, it helped a lot. Maraming salamat po ulit.
> 
> B, I will continue loving you, but this time from afar and by not expecting anything in return.
> 
> Sabi nga sa kantang Meaningful Silence ng The Ridleys:  
> And when you see that we were meant to be all along  
> When it's all clear  
> I will be here  
> Singing our song


End file.
